


December 12: office party

by dizzy



Series: farewell and gtfo 2016 daily fic advent [12]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: prompt: CC - fake date to a holiday party leads to feelings





	

"I've never gotten laid on a date I wasn't even really on." Darren, who is definitely not on a date, says from where he's kneeling on the floor with Chris's dick in his hand. As an afterthought he adds, "Or at the office party."

"Me either," Chris says. Then he pauses and adds, "The first one at least."

Darren stops the descent of his mouth toward Chris's dick to stare up at him. "Wait, who?"

Chris pets Darren's hair comfortingly. "He was before your time. And it wasn't really at the party, just in the parking lot after."

It's a lie. It was Kevin in Accounting. He still works in the office but he's engaged to Grant, over in Marketing, and they were never anything serious anyway.

Chris isn't sure why he feels the need to lie about it. He tells himself he just really wants the blowjob.

Darren sulks. "I thought this was a pure experience for both of us."

"This is a broom closet. It smells like bleach and death. I think I got tetanus from the door handle. There is nothing pure about this. Now suck my dick. Please."

Darren could argue, but it isn't really his style so instead he bows his head and takes Chris in hot and deep, sucking all the way down. The stream of curses Chris unleashed makes it entirely worth the momentary fight against his gag reflex.

Chris has such a nice dick. It's nicest dick Darren has never dated. And he's not, he's really not. Dating it, that is. Or Chris. There's no dating at all happening. Nope. Not a single date to be had. Just two dudes who both work in Creative who have a shitload in common and agreed to come to this dumbfuck party together so no one would try and hit on them or set them up with anyone else.

Just two dudes who maybe flirt sometimes. 

Maybe text a lot. 

Maybe took the first opportunity tonight to down a few drinks and sneak off together. 

Darren hollows his cheeks with a hard suck, hands on Chris’s solid thighs. Knowing that at some point Chris slept with someone that existed in their office makes him extra determined for this to be the best goddamn blowjob he’s ever had. 

Chris has no idea that Darren’s suddenly on a mission. He just knows that this is, indeed, the best goddamn blowjob he’s ever had. He’s also suddenly wondering why this took so long to happen. He pants and grunts and makes all sorts of approving noises as he contemplates the inevitability of this orgasm. He’s wanted Darren for ages. What was stopping them? 

(Office gossip. Stubbornness. Fear. Lack of knowledge of how good the blowjobs could be.) 

“Go out with me,” Chris says, five seconds before shooting his load into Darren’s mouth. 

Darren swallows and nods. “Fuck. Please.” 

“You want to fuck?” 

“No, I meant- wait, yes.” Darren strokes Chris through the final little aftershocks and then says. “Do you have lube?” 

“No.” Chris frowns. “But we can just go home. To my home. If you want.” 

“Yeah?” Darren lets go of Chris’s dick so Chris can tuck himself back in. He’s still hard, but he’s willing to hold out if it means this gets relocated to a bed. “You want to ditch the party?” 

“The only reason I even came to the party is because you said we should go together.” Orgasms make Chris honest. 

Darren beams up at him. “You sweet talked.” He takes the hand Chris holds out and gets to his feet. 

“I had to make sure Quinn in HR didn’t get her hooks in you,” Chris says. He draws Darren in and kisses him, managing to not even cringe at how much Darren’s mouth smells like Chris’s own dick. “I’ve seen how she looks at you.” 

Darren keeps smiling that ridiculous smile and says, “You got nothing to worry about. I mean, I’m not the one that hooked up with a former employee during one of the ghosts of office parties past...” 

“Ex-employee.” Chris thinks about Kevin and decides that he’s not ready to be quite that honest. “But you have nothing to worry about either.” 

Another kiss, quick and sweet, and then they’re sneaking out the back entrance before anyone can stop them.


End file.
